American Reject
by RandomClarinetPlayer
Summary: A normal girl from New York heads to Japan to study music abroad, and finds herself in the midst of Ouran Academy, and the Host Club. Rated T for language and possible adult themes! Enjoy its awesomeness. Kyoya x OC, kind of. It's complicated.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! So, this is my first Ouran High School Host Club fan fiction...I don't even think anyone will like it, but if I get a review or two I will continue writing! Enjoy!**

1

Japan. That's where I am now. Japan. The word doesn't seem right in the mouth of a girl who came from New York.

Japan.

Japan.

Japan.

Nope. Still not right. But, I will probably get used to it. No, I would have to get used to it. When you get a music scholarship to some rich school in Japan, you don't turn it down.

I am currently sitting in the small house my scholarship paid for. Campus is a five minute walk away, and school starts in about an hour. I stare at my trumpet, sitting across from me on the bed. It is not a polished gold, but shiny silver. This trumpet made me famous.

Haha, just kidding.

But I did win an international competition with that trumpet. And earn my scholarship to Ouran Academy. I close my case and stand, catching a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I have shoulder length black hair with bright red streaks. I am wearing the boy's uniform. I hate dresses, and the principal said it was ok that I wear the other uniform.

I put my backpack on and exit my house, locking the door behind me. I sigh. School doesn't start for nearly an hour, but I need to learn my way around the school. It is a short walk to school, and when I get there I wander around aimlessly, checking my watch every five minutes or so. I reach my classroom, and keep going. I pass a couple of enormous libraries. _This place is huge_, I think to myself. One wall of the hallway is a continuous window, overlooking the grounds. The sun shines through and warms my face. My old school had ten classrooms, a gym, a cafeteria, and a band room. This is just insane. I pass a music room, stop, then go back. I stand outside, debating with myself. Do I go in? I take a deep breath. I didn't come all the way to Japan to chicken out at the last second. I grab the door handle, turn, and open the door.

Everyone in the room stops playing. Oh, sweet Jesus. Everyone in the room is a guy. No joke. Every last person. I am the only girl. The director looks to be around thirty. He gives me a warm smile. He helped train me for the international music contest. When I placed first, he insisted I study abroad.

"Band, this is the student I was telling you about earlier this week. Her name is Hailey Toro. I have placed her as first chair." The trumpet player currently in first chair raises his hand. "I apologize, but, can you play us something before you take first chair?" I blink a couple times. "Hailey, why don't you play us the song that earned you first place?" The director, Mr. Fujishige suggests. I nod. I take out my trumpet and play a scale and arpeggio to warm up. Flight of the bumblebee. that's the song I played that earned me first place. It is said to be one of the hardest song in the world, and I have mastered it.

I lick my lips and take a deep breath. I play the first few bars and the class watches intently. After I finish the song, they all clap politely. I smile and take my spot as first chair. The boy next to me shakes my hand. We practice for a while, then the director dismisses us ten minutes before school starts. The boy who was previously first chair, Akihiro, shows me to the classroom I will be in, 2A. We both take our trumpets and set them in the back of the classroom. My first day at this school isn't going badly. But this day has just begun.

**I know it's short. Don't injure my face. Just a random thought that may turn into a story if I get a review. If I do continue, the Host Club will be in the next chapter...so if you like it, review and I will write more! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! And with part two! Your welcome! So, Hailey meets the host club today! Are you excited? Well, go enjoy!**

2

My day has gone well so far. I feel like an outcast, I don't know anyone, and everyone is richer than me, but other than that, today is going well. The classes feel pretty easy, but that might just be me.

The final bell rings. Everyone stands, so I do the same. I put my stuff in my bag and walk to the back of the room. I accidentally bump into a tall guy with dark hair and glasses. I am really tempted to yell in my accent, "Hey! I'm walkin' here!" but I would probably be the only one who understood that joke. Instead, I mutter a quick, "Sorry," and continue to the back of the room. I grab my trumpet case and exit the room quickly.

As soon as I step out the door, I freeze. I forgot the way to music room 1 already.

Idiot!

Idiot!

Idiot!

I scold myself silently. Left. I will go left. I decide. I turn and begin walking, adjusting the single strap on my bag as I walk. I walk for a while, then stop in front of the door. I really hope this is the band room. I grab the handle and turn.

The door opens, and within a single second I can tell this is definitely not music room 1. There are a bunch of fancy tables with fancy people drinking fancy tea. "Welcome!" I hear some people chant to my right. I turn my head and see a row of seven guys standing and staring at me. I recognize one of them, I had run into him ten minutes ago. _What the hell is this?_

"Oh, well, I haven't seen this beautiful face here before," a tall blonde one says. This is kind of creepy…

"Uh…sorry…I th-" Before I know it, he leaps toward me and twirls me into his arms. I am absolutely in shock._ Is this the way people in Japan act? What is wrong with this place!_ "My sweet kitten, won't you stay a while? Your first visit is free!" V_isit? What is this?_

"Tamaki, your scaring her."

I look over and see the guy with glasses is the one that spoke. He is holding a clipboard. "Let her go." He gently lets me go. "What was that all about?" I say, internally cringing. My New York accent is so out of place here. "Please forgive him, he can be…spontaneous." glasses guy says. I nod slowly. He gives a small smile. "You are Hailey Toro."

I raise a single eyebrow. "How do you know my name?" "Kyoya-chan knows everything!" I look to the side and see a small boy holding a bunny grinning at me. "Actually Hunny, I saw Miss Toro perform on TV a few weeks ago." he gives me a nod. "Congratulations."

"Thanks. Speaking of music, I am late for practice. Can anyone give me directions to the first music room?" Kyoya takes a step toward the door. "As a matter of fact, I was just headed there myself."

I follow him out the door and we turn right. Its silent for a few seconds, then Kyoya says, "I followed you from the beginning of the competition. I had a feeling you'd win."

I look up, a little shocked. "From the first stage?" he nods.

The first stage was the auditions. Everyone was required to play the piano. "Most people played soft, slow music. But you played…" He stops, looking for the right word. "Swing?" he nods.

I had played 'The Entertainer' by Scott Joplin. The judges had liked how I was unique and let me continue on. Each stage, we played a different instrument until the finals, when we could play an instrument of our choice.

"Here we are." He says as we stop in front of a double door. "Thanks, uh…" He grins. "Call me Kyoya." I nod and he opens the door. "I'm sorry, Mr. Fujishige, I got lost." I say, hurrying in and taking my seat. "it's quite all right, just try not to let it happen again."

"Sir, yes sir!" I exclaim while taking out my trumpet. The band laughs at my American behavior. Mr. Fujishige looks toward the door. "Hello, young man! Is there something I can help you with?" Kyoya nods. "May I speak to you in private?" Mr. Fujishige stands from his tall chair and says, "Free practice until I get back." They walk into his office and shut the door.

"Why were you late?" Akihiro asks me. "I went to music room three, what is up with that room?" he brushes his dark hair out of his eyes. "That's the Host Club."

"Host Club?"

"It's a group of guys who try and please girls."

"That sounds retarded."

He laughs. "Some girls pay lots of money for it." Mr. Fujishige returns and says, "Please take out your concert music."

We practice for around an hour and then I head home. I set my stuff down and plop down on the couch. I then look at my uniform. This is way to fancy. I go to my room and change into some jeans and a band t shirt. I feel more at home now. I sit on the couch and turn on the TV. I watch an American news program. Today was a good day. And I am sure tomorrow will be too.

**And done! Wasn't that great? Anyway, I NEED YOUR HELP! I was wondering if this story should involve romance? And if it should, who with? And I'm also wondering how to work the host club into the story more. If you can help, tell me in a review or PM. Thanks, Bye-bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello to the three and a half people who read my stories! I'm back with part 3! Go enjoy it's awesomeness!**

3

_I don't want to wake up. I want to be back in New York where you wake up to pollution and noise and the sound of angry taxi drivers. But, that's not gonna happen._ I think as I get dressed in my uniform. Sigh.

I walk slowly to school that day. I feel kind of out of it, in a bad mood. I practice with the band, chat absently with Akihiro, then head to class. I am a little early, so I sit at my desk in the front row. I put my elbow on the desk, leaning my head on my hand. I stare absently into space. I don't know what's up with me today. I'm probably just tired.

I am startled when I hear someone call out, "Miss Hailey!" from the back of the room. I blink a couple of times and look around, seeing it was Tamaki who called my name.

This is gonna be good.

I reluctantly stand and walk to the back of the room, standing in front of his desk. "Hello, my sweet-" I interrupt. "Cut the crap, Romeo. Just tell me what you want so I can leave." I see his smile falter. "Look, dude, I'm sorry. I just woke up on the wrong side of the bed, ya know?"

He gives me a weird look. I guess he doesn't know.

"We have a proposition for you." I look to the left and see that Kyoya is sitting in the desk next to Tamaki. I am immediately suspicious.

"It's an offer you can't refuse!" Tamaki says in a sing-song voice. "Try me." I say back to them. "Please meet us in music room three this afternoon." Kyoya says, adjusting his glasses. I open my mouth to talk, but he says, "We already cleared it with your band teacher." I nod slowly. "Okay, fine. I'll be there." Kyoya and Tamaki smile. Really suspicious…

After class, I follow Tamaki and Kyoya to the third music room. The girls all chant, "Tamaki-Chan!" and "Kyoya-Senpai!" when they walk in. I refrain from rolling my eyes. They lead me to the back of the room and sit me at a fancy table and leave. They come back with some more people, and they all sit across from me.

"Hailey Toro, meet the host club!" Tamaki exclaims, gesturing to the group of guys. I don't know what to say.

"Uh…how you doin'?" I ask awkwardly.

The two people on the end laugh loudly. They both look exactly the same, red-ish hair and amber eyes. _Is there a glitch in the matrix?*_ I think to myself. "We love your accent!" They say together. "That's Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, the little devil type," Tamaki says.

He points to the person next to them, a smaller guy with brown hair and brown eyes. "That is Haruhi Fujioka, the gentle type," He gives a small wave. I wave back. Next in line is…a little kid?

"This is-" The kid jumps up and gives me a hug. "You can call me Hunny! And I'll call you Hailey-chan!" He exclaims. "Okay…Hunny." I say. "Yay!" He cheers happily. He returns to his seat and looks to the last person in line. He looks kinda scary. "And that is Takashi Morinozuka, or Mori." He gives a small nod.

"So…what exactly am I doin' here?" I ask. "The host club is having a cotillion!" Tamaki exclaims. "What's your point?" I ask. "We need you to orchestrate a musical ensemble!"

hmm.

"So…you want me to set up music?" Kyoya nods. "Live music." That seems easy enough. "We need music of all genres, classic, jazz,-" "Music for dancing." Kyoya interrupts. I nod. "Well, that seems easy enough."

"Great!" Tamaki says, standing. "Well, we must return to our host duties." He takes my hand and kisses it gently. "I'm sure you understand." I yank my hand away. "Lay off it, lover boy." I say. He stands and turns. "The party is this Friday, be ready!"

I freeze.

"This Friday?" I exclaim, leaping out of my chair. The rest of the host club follows behind him. "Yer kiddin' me!" The twins burst into laughter again. Today is Tuesday! I only have a short amount of time to prepare this. I sink back into the chair, my head in my hands.

"I hate when he pulls those kind of stunts."

I look up and see Haruhi standing above me. "Yeah. That dude is wack." I say. He smiles. "Um…I think I agree with you." I stand up. "Well, I guess I'd better get to work." I am the same height as Haruhi, if not a little shorter. I sigh. "Well, see ya round." say, turning and leaving the room.

This is going to be quite the adventure.

***The matrix is a movie where life is actually simulated reality, so when they see something twice, or something is wrong, they say, "A glitch in the matrix."**

**Done! this took me a while to write. So, I have next chapter pretty much planned out, I just need a review and i'll post it! Still having internal arguements about if there should be romance or not and who with. Eh, whatever. Review and i'll post! If you got the matrix joke, then I love you. Haha, well, Bye-Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! How was your weekend? So, here's part 4! If you can answer a question that I ask, you can submit an idea for what happens next in the story! So, this part is kinda stupid and pointless, but you can skip this chapter if you want. Anyway, the question is at the bottom! Enjoy!**

**4**

I burst into the music room and hurry over to Mr. Fujishige. "Sorry I can't explain, but this is mad important! I need a list of classical and jazz music that you've already played this year!" He looks slightly dazed, but he was my tutor for over a year, and he know everything I do is for a reason. He directs me to the top file cabinet in his office.

I hurry to his cluttered office and open the cabinet. Classic and jazz. that's what we will play. I flip through all the music, pulling pieces out once and a while. I come up with seven classical pieces, and no jazz. When I go back outside, everyone has already left, except Mr. Fujishige. "Where's all the jazz music?" I ask him. He shrugs. "This band has never played it."

Never?

"I'll make it work." I say. I take all the music and put it on his director's stand. "Can I direct tomorrow morning?" I ask. "May I ask why?" he replies. He is sitting in the back of the room, tuning a cello that is two steps flat. "I have to organize music for some swanky party by the end of this week." I say, sitting on his tall chair in the from of the room.

"You'll have to teach the band how to play swing." He says, playing a quick arpeggio and adjusting the pitch. "Thanks, Mr. Fujishige." I say getting out of his chair and grabbing a copy of each music for my trumpet.

I walk home and set up a music stand. I practice for and hour, then eat dinner while I watch the news. I go to bed and sleep.

The next day, I sit in front of the band, preparing to tell them what's gonna happen. My trumpet is sitting on the stand in front of me. I look around. "So, here's what's going down. I need some band members to perform on Friday. The club in the third music room is throwing a party for some reason, and they want live music."

I glance around, seeing I have everyone's attention. "So, if you have the time, it would help if you could perform." They all nod. Good. I have a full band.

I hand out the music. They all already know all the music, except for the jazz piece I bought last night. A saxophone player raises his hand and asks, "How do we play," he looks down at his paper. "Allegro swing?"

This is gonna be harder than I thought.

"Um…that's kinda hard to explain." I think for a second.

"Play the first bar that you play at." he plays, but it sounds flat and boring. I shake my head and look at the directors copy. I pick up my trumpet. "See, your playing it like this." I demonstrate how he just played. "But in jazz, you gotta express yourself. Loosen up, you catch my drift?"

He looks kinda confused. I play it again, swinging the notes and tapping my foot to the rhythm. "Now you try." he plays it again, swing the notes and adding emphasis. I smile. "See, it's not to hard. Now let's have the entire section play it." I count them off and they play it together. It will need some work.

I turn my focus to the drum section in the back left corner of the room.

"Who's first chair?" A tall guy with dark hair raises his hand. I stand up and walk over to the white drum set and sit in the chair. I gesture for him to come closer. He kneels beside me. "Your going to be the most important player in the room. You are gonna have a few solos, so you better be a good drummer." He nods.

I pick up the drumsticks and say, "This is a really hard piece for percussion." I play the first few bars on the snare, then hand him sticks. He replays it perfectly. This guy is good. I stand and return to my chair. "So, I think you get the picture. You have to be energetic. Your homework is to listen to some music. Benny Goodman, that would be best. Your all dismissed."

They all begin putting they're instruments away. As they leave, they actually thank me for the lesson. If all goes well, they will be ready by Friday. I'm positive.

**Done! So, about that question...if you get the answer correct first, I'll let you pitch an idea for the story! Sound good? Ok, here is your question:**

**What is the jazz piece the band will play for the concert on Friday?**

**I'll give you some hints, in case you didn't get them in the chapter.**

**1. It is performed by Benny Goodman and his orchestra.**

**2. It starts as a drum solo.**

**3. It was performed at carnegie hall in 1938, and was made famous there.**

**So, in a review, say, "i think the piece is, _ and my idea is_." Sound super? There will be a bit of romance in the next chapter...review and I will post! Bye-bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back! So, the general public wish for romance...I tried. I fail at romance. I'm really sorry. Anyway, the winner of the contest was yourheartspeaksthetruth. Did I make it to easy? Eh. Well, here's part 5! Enjoy!**

It's here. The day of the concert is here.

I feel confident in this band. School ended about thirty minutes ago, and I changed into casual clothes, black skinny jeans, converse, and a red shirt. I am setting up chairs for the band in this huge ballroom. I collapse dramatically in the chair I just set up. I'm barely to the halfway mark.

"Working hard, or hardly working?"

I look up toward the doorway. Kyoya is standing there with his trademark notebook in his hands. "Isn't that what they say in America?" He adjusts his glasses.

"Yeah, sometimes. I'm just taking a break."

I stand up and stretch. I feel pretty lazy today.

Kyoya walks over to the dark brown piano and sits on the chair. He sets his book down on top of the piano and presses a few buttons.

"Do you play?" I ask, walking over and sitting beside him. He gives a small laugh. "Hardly. Tamaki has been trying to teach me moonlight sonata for a while." I frown. "So, you don't play piano and he is trying to teach you that first?"

He nods.

"Well, there's your problem right there. Your starting with to hard a piece. You have to start with something easier."

"Like what?"

What easy piano pieces do I know?

"Ok, so…put your finger on that key."

He presses the key. "That is C. Ok, now press the key five to the right."

He presses that one. "Now, that's G. Now go back to the first, then up to the black one six away." He does that. "Now, play them in rhythm. Like this." I play them as quarters. C, G, C, A flat.

He plays it slowly. "See? You just had to start with something easier."

I play again, singing along. I was never an amazing singer, but I wasn't bad.

"Out of the tree of life I just picked me a plum."

Kyoya smiles. "You came along and everything started into hum."

"Still it's a real good bet the best is yet to come."

I stop playing. I'm probably blushing. This is so awkward.

"What song was that?" Kyoya asks.

I stare at the piano keys. I refuse to look at him. "It's called The Best Is Yet To Come." I feel his fingers under my chin, forcing me to look up.

"I think it's a beautiful song."

Uh…

His face is so close to mine. I can see my reflection in his glasses. My nose is almost touching his. Then I get it.

He is going to kiss me.

Holy crap! What do I do? I had kissed boys before, but after a movie or dinner, this was…sudden. For a brief nanosecond, I wonder if this is just some scam for the host club. But all thoughts wander out of my head. He is so close…

The door bursts open.

I quickly lean back and look toward the door. Its Hikaru and Kaoru. "Do you need help?" They ask simultaneously. I stand up and say, "No, I'm fine. I really don't know about Kyoya though." The twins exchange confused looks. I grab another stack of chairs from the corner and bring them onto the stage.

Ugh. This is so awkward.

The host club boys gather around the piano and talk while I set up the chairs. I finish up and check the clock. I have two hours until the festivities start. "Hailey, would you mind coming over here for a second?" Kyoya calls from the piano.

I walk over to them and say, "Uh, you need something?" They all exchange a quick look and Kyoya says, "We think it would be interesting if we could have the guests play the instruments. If they see how difficult the instruments are to play, it could help them appreciate the music more."

Huh. That is actually a pretty good idea. Except for the fact that instruments are expensive, and if the break them, then-

Oh yeah. Everyone at this school is filthy rich. I forgot.

"Um…ok. I'll go get some instruments from the first music room. Can you all help me carry?" "Yeah! We will be the most talented twins in all of Japan!" I give a small smile. We all walk to the band room and I look through the locker room of spare instruments. I grab my trumpet and hand each of the boys one trumpet. We make several trips back and forth, carrying instruments.

After a while, the rest of the host club arrives and the band members start to show up. I tell them to just show the guests how to play the instruments. Our warm ups will be just teaching others.

I decide its time to change into uniform. I wear a black suit and pants, and my hair is down. When I look in the mirror, I see a professional musician, not a girl off the streets of new york. I hurry back to the music room.

Let the fun begin.

**Done! Ok, so, tell me honestly...how badly did I fail at romance? And remember, I'm always open for suggestions on what to put in my story. For example...WHAT THE HECK SHOULD HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER? Please tell me. Did you like the kyoya romance thing? Should the romance be with someone else? Do tell! remember to review for more chapters! Bye-bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Merry Christmas! So...I have some things to say! ****At MaximumPhantomhive: I think I might try twincest...I've never tried, and I might fail, but I'll try! In this part, they play Sing Sing Sing, and I put a link to the song on my profile if you want to listen. It's kinda hard to describe. So, here's part 6! Enjoy!**

I find that no matter what the boys in the host club are doing, girls find it cute.

Even if they are making ungodly noises with instruments.

"So, your finger goes right there, like this." I say, showing the girl standing in front of me. Her dress probably cost more than my house. She blows air through the trumpet, but no sound comes out.

"Press your lips together more." She tries again, making a faint, strained sound. I give a smile. "See? Every time you try, you get better." She smiles. "Yes! Thank you!" She exclaims, handing me the instrument and walking over to the string section, where the twins are…failing at violin.

I collapse in the chair and take the mouthpiece off the instrument the girl was just playing. I wipe it off with sanitizer and put it pack on.

"May I try?" I look up and see Kyoya, decked out in a francy suit. "Sure…" I say, handing him the trumpet. He puts his fingers on the keys and puts his lips to the trumpet. He blows and an extremely loud note blares out. A few people look over. "Less air…" I say. I play the same note, except quieter. I cast a quick glance at the clock. "Well, I need to assemble the band." I stand up and turn, but he grabs my hand.

"Thanks for the music."

I purse my lips. "Don't thank me yet."

I pull my hand out of his grasp and gather all the band members. We sit on the stage in their appropriate seats. Except for me. I stand in front of everyone. I look around. "So…"

I have never been a good public speaker.

"There are important things that you have to remember. You won't have a director tonight. You have to remember the order of the music."

they all nod. "For our jazz song, who is going to have solos?" a clarinet, saxophone, and drummer raise their hands. "Except for the drummer, you gotta remember to stand up during your solo. And take the cues from the drummer." They nod. I glance at the clock. "Ok, so start with the first piece. Three beats from the drums and play." They all nod and I take my seat.

The lights dim and a single spotlight shines on Tamaki. He gives a playful smile to the girls on the ballroom floor. "Welcome, ladies, to the annual host club cotillion!"

The girls cheer and swoon. I refrain from rolling my eyes.

"And, before we begin, I would like to give a special thanks to…Hailey Toro, for creating the beautiful music you will hear tonight!"

What?

Me?

Everyone looks toward me and claps.

I have no idea what to do, so I just sit awkwardly.

"Now, let the dancing begin!" Tamaki exclaims.

The drummer does three clicks and we begin our first song. The first few songs go by quickly, and thankfully without a hitch. Then comes the moment of truth. The jazz song is up. I look to the drummer. He gives a smile and begins the song.

After a few seconds after, the saxophones play too. The trumpets join in, and the clarinets enter soon after. We are doing well.

The dancers stop and look toward the stage, unsure of how to dance to the new music. I almost smile at the looks of entertainment on their faces.

We continue playing, then the first clarinet solo begins. He stands and plays perfectly. The trumpets play a few notes to back him up. A drum solo follows, then the saxophones play. The rest of the band joins in after a few seconds and then the drum solo continues. The trumpets and saxophones play again, then another drum solo.

The drummer seems to be having the time of his life, and the audience is enthralled.

The trumpets play again, leading the rest of the band back into the song. Another drum solo ensues to let the band catch their breath.

The drummer hits the cowbell several times, signaling the end of his solo, and the band plays again.

The saxophone solo begins, and the first chair stands. The trumpets quietly back him up.

The entire band plays again, gradually getting louder, then abruptly breaking off into another drum solo. I'm next.

The drummer bangs away, and I stand to perform my solo.

The piece is fairly difficult, but I play through it flawlessly.

After around twenty seconds, the rest of the section stands and plays with me, then they sit back down.

I finish my solo, then sit, the clarinet player taking the next solo. This is working out perfectly.

The clarinet player finishes, and the drummer slows, playing quietly.

The band plays again, loudly. The drummer rolls, and the song ends.

We did it.

The audience applauds, and the members of the host club look pleased.

We finish the concert without a hitch, and the host club bids the guests farewell. I thank the band as we disassemble our instruments and stack the chairs and stands.

_Job well done, hailey. Job well done._

I walk home, hanging my uniform in my closet and changing into pajamas. I lay down on my bed, ready for sleep.

But my mind is not ready for rest.

I keep thinking about sitting at the piano…with Kyoya.

I wonder if he meant it. I remember I guy I dated once. He would always buy me gifts and sweet talk me, but the real reason he was doing it was to get to know my best friend.

He didn't care about me at all.

I wonder if history is repeating itself. I wonder if Kyoya is just trying to make a profit. Kyoya doesn't seem like the kind of person who likes someone right away, but, there is always that sappy "love at first sight" thing…

I can only come up with one conclusion:

All this thinking is making my head hurt.

I take a deep breath. I will stay careful. I won't fall too hard.

If I can help it.

**Done! It really helps if you know the song to understand the chapter...Anyway, Hope you enjoyed, review for more! So, yourheartspeaksthetruth...I wish our band could play awesome music like this! But our band is litteraly twenty seven people. We have a bass section of one person and no string players...it's sad...But it's better than nothing! Review for more! Bye-bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! How was your christmas? Hope it was great! I need YOUR help! Read my note at the bottom for more info! As my christmas present to you, here is part 7! Enjoy!**

Ahhh, sleep. It's great, isn't it? Resting, recharging your body. Eight hours of no worries. Until something disturbs you, whether a bad dream, an alarm clock,

Or someone calling you in the early hours of the morning.

My phone vibrates and rings loudly on the table on the right side of my bed.

"Ugh. It's Saturday. I deserve to sleep in." I growl.

I pick up my phone and open it, pressing it against my ear.

"Hello?"

"Good morning, Hailey."

Kyoya?

I sit up, swinging my feet over the side of my soft, comforting bed.

"If you don't mind me asking, how the hell did you get my number?"

"The host club and a few guests are going out today."

"And what makes you think I care?"

"As a form of repayment for the music at the party, the host club is offering you a trip to the ice arena with us. Free of charge."

Huh. Ice skating. For free. I went roller skating and ice skating all the time with my friends in New York.

"Um…sure, I guess."

"Great. I will send you directions to your phone."

He promptly hangs up.

Well, I suppose I should get ready now. I stretch my arms over my head and my phone vibrates again. I check my messages and see directions to Makomanai Ice arena, and a time, ten AM. I check my clock. Eight thirty. I stand up and walk to my closet. I put on black skinny jeans, red converse, and a classic red Coca-cola shirt. I also grab a tight black sweatshirt. I grab my red headphones and hang them around my neck. I grab my phone, do my hair and walk to the kitchen.

What to have for breakfast?

I open the freezer and take out two pancakes. I put them on a plate and say in a peppy radio announcer voice, "This morning, I've got time for a hot, home cooked breakfast, delicious and piping hot in only three microwave minutes!"

There has to be something wrong with me.

I eat my pancakes, and grab my ipod. I walk out the door and put my headphones on. They're big and clunky, but the sound is good. I put my ipod on shuffle and re-read the directions. My mind wanders as I listen to my music. I really miss New York. I remember going roller skating in the summer and ice skating in the winter. I was pretty good. Not amazing, but I knew my way.

I continue walking, lost in thought until I arrive at the arena. I open the glass door and take a look around. This place is fancy.

"Hailey-chan!"

I turn off my music and put my headphones back around my neck, looking around and seeing Hunny and Mori walking toward me. "Tama-chan told us to wait here for you!" He says, grabbing my hand and pulling me toward the door in the far wall. I follow them to a place to rent skates, and instead of smelly, dirty, worn skates, they hand us fresh, white skates. They look pretty expensive, and I am grateful that the trip is free for me.

We walk to another room where the host club and around twenty girls I recognize from school, putting on ice skates.

I take a place in the corner, and quickly put on my skates. I stand up, feeling a little unstable. I haven't skated since last winter. These skates are really fancy, I think to myself and look around at these people.

"Alright, ladies, who is ready for a romantic day on the ice?" Tamaki asks, looking around the room. The girls swoon in response.

We all walk down to the rink, and step onto the cold ice. Most everyone clutches the rails on the walls of the rink. I step onto the ice and push off with my right foot, sending me out of the crowd. I glide onto the ice and around the large track. I stick my hands in my sweatshirt pockets and circle the track, watching the entertaining spectacle in front of me.

I doubt any of the girls have ever set foot on ice, let alone skated on it. I also doubt that any of the host club boys have skated either. Aside from Hunny and Mori, who seem to be well balanced on the ice.

I continue skating in pointless circles, around and around. I watch as the twins hold onto each other for balance, but one fall to the ground anyway. "Kaoru!" The one who still stands exclaims worriedly. He drops to the ground next to his brother, holding him closely to his chest. "Hikaru, I'm alright." he says, clutching his brothers hand. "Kaoru, your so cold…"

"Hikaru, hold me close…I'm freezing…"

The girls all squeal and watch as the two brothers sit together. I skate away, feeling a little awkward. I see Kyoya nearby, skating extremely slowly.

"Did you plan this through?" I ask, spinning in front of him, so I'm facing him. He gives a small smile. "Tamaki thought it would be romantic, and who am I to stop him?"

I match his pace, except I skate backwards to face him.

"Where did you learn how to skate?"

"Where did you get my phone number?"

He gives me a mischievous grin, then suddenly slips on the ice. The romantic thing would be I catch him.

Instead, I watch him fall on his face.

Am I a bad person?

_Redeem yourself, young padawan._ I think to myself.

I stick the pick of my skate into the ice and offer my hand. He takes it and pulls himself up. I turn and continue on my way, absently spinning. I haven't been out much since I came to Japan. And this is a nice change of pace.

But it isn't the same as New york. I actually miss the dirty, crowded city. I miss my friends, my family, angry taxi drivers, the whole nine yards.

I don't want to be in japan anymore.

I want to go home.

**Done! So, I need your help! I'm debating sending Hailey back to America for a performance, and I'm wondering if I should, how I would get the host club to America, all that stuff. I really want to send the host club on a trip to America, so...yeah. I would LOVE to hear your ideas! Remember to review for another chapter! Thanks for reading! Bye-bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm Back! So, I made a rather large decision in this chapter! Hope you like it. If you don't...sorry. Go read something else...Yeah. Well, here you go! part 8! Go enjoy!**

**8**

Just one foot in front of the other.

Just one foot in front of the other.

I repeat the line to myself as I walk to school. I sigh quietly. This school is huge and rich and has easy classes. I don't fit in here. Then again, I really didn't fit in back in New York either. Almost everyone I met took me as a rebel. A girl who didn't conform to the modern society. The girl who would get detention for speaking her mind to a teacher, the girl who was bullied for her unconventional hair, or her dark clothes, or anything they could tease me about.

The girl who didn't care.

I arrive at the massive gates of ouran academy. I don't hesitate for a second and continue on to the band room. I find it completely empty. I frown and call out, "Uh…hello?"

Mr. Fujishige peeks out of his office. "Hello, Hailey."

"Where is everyone?"

"You performed last Friday. The day after the performance, you have the day off."

"…Oh. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

He returns to his office and closes the door.

Huh. Ok then. I roll up my sleeve to check my watch and see there is an hour before school starts. I walk back down the hall slowly. I feel my phone vibrate in my front left pocket. I forgot to turn it off. I pull it out and see a message from my one friend back in New York, Dylan. I have barley talked to him since I left. I left in February of this year, and now its December. I feel a sharp pang in my heart. I miss him. I open the message.

_Holy shit! u won't believe who just asked for ur #!_

Dylan was tall, and rather skinny. He had green eyes, and choppy hair that was always dyed insane and fun colors. He didn't have an accent like mine, which I suspect is because he lived in Seattle for the first ten years of his life.

I bump into someone while reading the message. "Sorry." I say, looking up and seeing a pretty girl in the yellow dress I refuse to wear. "Watch where your going, commoner!" She exclaims. I really want to yell at her, like I would with anyone who said that back in New York, but for all I know, she could get me kicked out of the school or something.

I just keep walking.

I make it to the classroom and take my seat. I still have a long time before class starts, but I wait it out. Right as the bell rings, I remember the text. Who asked for my number? What was he talking about?

I helplessly let my head fall onto my desk with a loud _thunk!_ "Um, Miss Toro? Are you all right?" The teacher asks. I don't look up. "I'm super." I say flatly. Several snickers echo around the classroom. Ugh.

The day flies by and I rush to leave the classroom. I take my phone and open it up. I really need to talk to Dylan. I turn a corner and find an empty hallway. I dial his number and put the phone to my ear. What time is it in america right now? Is he asleep?

"Pick up!" I say quietly, as if somehow he will hear me. "Pick up, pick up, pick up!"

It changes to his voicemail. "Hey, it's Dylan. I'm out getting high in life, leave a message!" "Damn it!" I shout. I hang up.

"Are you okay?"

I turn around and see Kyoya. "I'm fine."

He takes a few steps forward. "You don't necessarily look fine." my phone vibrates in my hand. I don't even look at caller ID. I answer immediately. "Hello?"

"Good afternoon, is this a Miss Hailey Toro?"

Its not Dylan. it's a girl.

"Yes, and who is this?"

"Oh, forgive me for not introducing myself. My name is Sarah Zeltzer, the manager of event services at Carnegie Hall."

Oh. My. God.

"Excuse me?"

"We were wondering if it would be possible for you to come to new york and perform for the 120th year celebration of Pyotr Ilych Tchaikovsky."

"Um…when?"

"Two weeks, December 24th."

That's during winter break. "We will pay for your ticket back to new york, and if you need, a hotel room."

"…Ok…I guess i'll do it."

"Great! Your plane leaves this Friday, at ten A.M."

"Thanks."

"See you soon."

She hangs up.

"So…who was that?" Kyoya asks.

I look at him. "It was a girl from Carnegie Hall."

"Wow."

"Yeah. I'm going to perform there."

"That's great."

"Yeah. See ya 'round, Kyoya."

I turn and begin running down the hall. I throw the doors open and sprint home, probably setting a world record for the timed mile. I fling my front door open and slam it shut behind me, collapsing on my couch. I open my phone. I've used it a lot in the past couple days. A girl answers the phone quickly.

"Hello?"

"Hi, mom."

"Hi, sweetie! What's going on?"

"I'm coming back to New York!"

"Honey, that's great! When will you be back?"

"I'll be flying in this Friday!"

"Oh."

Her voice is sad.

"What do you mean, 'oh?'"

"Hailey…I'm on tour until the new year. I'm so sorry."

My mom is a cruise ship director. She isn't home a lot.

"Oh. Okay. I guess I'll see you sometime. Bye."

"Bye, honey."

I hang up. At least I'll get to see Dylan. I try calling again. No answer. I can't wait for the week to end.

**Meanwhile, in music room 3...**

The last customer had left. Tamaki closed the door to the "abandoned" music room.

"What is it, Tama-chan?" Hunny asks innocently, clutching Usa-chan close to his heart.

"I have an announcement to make!" he says, turning to face his club members. "My grandmother has offered a trip to America to see a once in a lifetime show!"

Everyone exchanges glances. "Um…I don't have a passport…" Haruhi says. "My grandmother has gotten you one! And I would appreciate if everyone could come with me!" Everyone exchanges glances again.

"We're fine with that." The twins say together. Mori gives a curt nod, and Hunny says, "Yay! The host club is going international!" Kyoya smiles. it's highly possible that the show Tamaki is talking about is the same one Hailey will perform at.

Tamaki looks around again. "So that settles it. The host club is going to America!"

**Done! Did you like it? Hope you did! I don't know if I mentioned this yet, but I don't even play trumpet. I actual am first chair in the clarinet section. Awkward...haha. Well, hope you liked it. I imagine that Dylan looks like Jayy Monroe from BOTDF. I'll put a picture link on my profile. I can't find a good picture of Hailey, sorry. Well, Review for another chapter! Thanks for reading, Bye-bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heerrreesss part 9! Its's really short...and I'm really sorry. The next part will be longer. I promise. Well, here is part 9! Go enjoy!**

**9**

The week thankfully flies by, and before I know it, Friday arrives. I dress in winter attire. High black boots with four buckles each, black skinny jeans, white band shirt, a plaid scarf, and a black sweatshirt. I skip the last day of school before winter break. I get a taxi to the international airport and rush through customs. I get onto the plane and open the overhead compartment and stuff my blue bag inside. My phone vibrates.

"Hello?"

"Hailey!"

"Hey, Dylan! What's up?"

"Nothing much, what about you?"

"I'm boarding a plane home right now! I'll be in at about eleven tonight."

"That's great! I can't wait to talk to you!"

"Yeah, same here. Well I got to go. See you there!"

"See ya."

I close the compartment and sit in my seat next to the window. First class, compliments of Carnegie Hall. I turn my phone off and turn my ipod on, listening to loud rock music and looking out the window. I feel a tap on my shoulder. I take off my headphones and look up seeing none other than…

Kyoya.

"Is this seat taken?" He asks, giving me an innocent smile.

"Uh…no? What are you doing here?" I ask as he takes a seat next to me. He is wearing a nice blue dress shirt, but he leaves it unbuttoned to reveal a black shirt underneath. He also wears black pants and tennis shoes. He looks normal.

He adjusts his glasses and says, "Why don't you look around?" I give him a questioning look and slowly stand from my seat, seeing the entire host club is on the plane. I sit back down.

"Seriously, why are you here? Are you stalkin' me or something?" He chuckles. Chuckles? Do rich people chuckle?

"Tamaki's grandmother offered us a trip to New York, for a show."

No way…

"Ok then…"

Our conversation is cut short by the captain announcing takeoff. We takeoff and at 10,000 feet, I turn on my ipod. If Kyoya talked to me during the flight, I didn't hear it.

We touch down and the captain welcomes us to new york. He tells us its eleven thirty PM and the temperature is 28 degrees Fahrenheit. He says a bunch of other stuff, but I ignore it.

I walk through the crowded airport, the host club following close behind.

I finally exit the airport, seeing the lights in the city that never sleeps. I inhale deeply, mostly getting the pollution from the cars driving by. Welcome home.

Suddenly, a snowball hits me in the face.

Welcome home.

"What the hell!" I shout, furiously wiping the back of my hand across my face, trying to get snow out of my eyes. "Hey! That's no way to treat a lady!" Tamaki exclaims to whoever threw the snowball.

"Welcome to America." I say flatly.

Even though he is kind of an idiot, he really is a nice guy.

"Hailey-chan, are you all right?" Hunny asks.

I blink a few times, looking around to find my assailant.

I find Dylan immediately.

I grin and bend down picking up a handful of snow. "Hailey, is this the best way to handle the situation?" One of the twins asks. "Yeah, it might have been an accident." The other says. "Trust me, it wasn't an accident."

I hurry over to Dylan, attempting to get the snow down the back of shirt. We push and shove for a few seconds before I succeed. He laughs and shoves me playfully. After a few seconds, the host club joins us. "So, who is this hooligan who threw the snowball?" Tamaki asks, inspecting Dylan closely. "So, who is this fancy pants who seems to be stalking you?" Dylan counters. I roll my eyes. "Host club, Dylan. Dylan, host club."

I have a bad feeling about mixing commoners and Hosts.

**Sorry for the shortness. Don't hurt me! Next chapter will be longer. Review for another chapter! Thanks for reading, bye-bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am sorry I haven't updated in a while. I Had finals in band and I really hope I did good, and...yeah. excuses excuses. OH MY GRAVY! Did I tell You a director from the Boston Observatory, Bill Dury, is coming to teach the A.P. band I'm in! He is, like, Top 3 in the nation in Directing. I am so excited. So, this chapter doesn't have a lot of the host club in it...sorry. Here's part 10! Enjoy!**

**10**

"So…Which one is which?"

Dylan whispers to me, glancing at the twins. "I still don't know." I reply quietly.

I have just finished introducing the Host club to Dylan. "So, are you gonna be staying at your house or mine?" He asks, winking. I roll my eyes. "I am staying at some swanky hotel. You can stay with me if you want." He grins. "Sure! It's gonna be great."

I pick up the bag at my feet and Dylan and I begin walking to the hotel. "Hey! Where are you going?" Tamaki calls. "I am going to my hotel. Shouldn't you go to yours? It's like, eleven at night."

"Well, how are we supposed to get to our hotel? It's almost two miles away!" Tamaki says back.

Dylan and I exchange looks and laugh.

"Hey! What's so funny?"

"Call a taxi!"

"Oh. Okay." he says, turning to the road.

"Taxi! Taxi!" He calls daintily. "Nothing is happening!" He says. I laugh and walk to the edge of the sidewalk. I put my fingers in my mouth and whistle loudly. "TAXI!" I shout loudly, waving my right arm. A taxi soon pulls over. "Ta-da." I say. "Well, I'll see ya 'round."

"Uh…yeah, thanks Hailey." He says. I smile and turn to leave with Dylan. I realize there is not room for the seven of them in a single taxi, but that's their problem now.

I walk the mile to the hotel, talking with Dylan as we walk. I tell him about Japan and the Host Club, and he tells me about different concerts he went to while I was gone.

We eventually arrive and enter through the revolving doors into a large room with white walls and a high ceiling. There are several people dressed in bellhop outfits walking back and forth around the lobby. "Wow…" Dylan breathes. "Yeah…" I say quietly.

We head over to the concierge desk and get our room key. We take the elevator to the twenty sixth level and walk down to the end of the hall. I stick the card in the small slot. I head a click and the door unlock. I open the door and Dylan and I step into the room.

"Holy shit. How did you manage…this?" he asks.

The room is huge. I can see the full sized kitchen to the right, a flat screen T.V. on the left wall, in front of a comfortable looking couch. I drop my bag and shut the door, wandering in to my new temporary home. The walls are a light blue color, and the floor is black carpet, and black tile in the kitchen.

"There's only one bed." Dylan reports, walking back in from a door in the back corner. "You know what that means…you take the couch." I laugh and roll my eyes. "_I_ am the one who's gonna get the bed. _I_ am the one performing in a week."

He rolls his eyes and heads into the kitchen. I finally notice the large window that completely takes up the back wall. I open the curtains and am greeted by the nightlife of the city that never sleeps. "Dylan, come look at this." I say, gazing down at the city.

I feel him stand to my right. "Wow." then I feel something cold being set on my head. I purse my lips. "Dylan. What the hell is on my head?" He laughs and I pull a piece of baloney off my head.

I blink a couple of times. "Why?" I ask him. He shrugs. "Well, I'm going to bed. See you in the morning."

"You are not going to bed. Your going to...couch."

"You have no idea how bad that joke was."

"Too bad. I'm taking the bed."

We argue for a while, then I finally get to go to sleep.

In New York.

In The Big Apple.

In The City That Never Sleeps.

Home.

**Done! Sweet. Just so you know, Dylan and Hailey are best friends. Nothing more. Just so you know. And the plot will start getting a little more dramatic in the next few chapters...if I get a review on this chapter! Go review for more! Thanks for reading, Bye-bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh. Em. Gee. I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting. I've been busy with finals and stuff. Anyway, I hope ypu like this part! Oh, by the way, IDGAF stands for I don't give a fuck, if you didn't know. Anyway, Enjoy! **

11

"Hailey! Wake up!"

"No. I have jet lag. Let me sleep."

"IDGAF! Get up!"

"No. Shut up!"

So, that's how my morning begins. I just want to lay in bed for a few more minutes. But Dylan won't shut up.

But, finally, silence.

Until I am suddenly covered in ice water.

I leap up and out of bed, my pajamas soaking the carpet with ice water.

"Rise and shine!" Dylan exclaims, grinning at me, an empty bucket in his hands.

"You bastard! I am going to kill you!" I shout, wiping my face off with my hands. "No your not! I'm your best friend."

"Fine. I won't kill you."

"Thanks." I roll my eyes and walk out of my room, taking a warm shower and getting dressed in bright blue skinny jeans, a blue band shirt, a tight black sweatshirt, and black converse.

I step out of the bathroom and find Dylan sitting on the couch, watching some cartoon. "Aren't you a little old for cartoons?" I ask. He doesn't take his eyes off the TV and says, "You are never to old for cartoons." I laugh and walk to the kitchen for something to eat for breakfast.

_There is nothing to eat._ I think, grabbing a granola bar and walking back into the room with Dylan in it. I open it and Dylan stands up and walks over to me. He adjusts a full-looking backpack he is wearing. He looks at me, then the granola bar. He suddenly bats it out of my hand and onto the floor. I blink a couple of times, then say, "Why the hell did you just assault my granola bar?"

"Because we are going out to eat."

"But that was a perfectly good granola bar!"

"To bad, now lets go!"

"Wait, no! My granola bar!" I whimper as Dylan pulls me through the door and into the elevator. "Come on! I brought something for you!" I sigh as he sets his bag on the ground and pulls out my skateboard.

"Hell yeah!" I yell, completely forgetting about my granola bar. My skateboard is black with a blood red skull in the center. It looks like the paint is dripping from the skull. My initials are on the top. H.T.

Dylan pulls out his board too, and they are almost the same except his skull is blue and it has his initials on it.

The elevator door opens and we walk through the lobby, rushing to get outside and skate. "Race you to Leo's?" he asks me. Leos is a small doughnut shop a few blocks away. "Loser pays." He adds, pushing the door open.

"Your paying anyway, I didn't bring my wallet." I say, setting my board down. He laughs. "Oh well. Let's race anyway." I smile. "What are the rules?"

"There are no rules." He says. I step on my board and push off, while Dylan yells, "Hey! You have to wait until I say go!" "No rules, Dylan! I yell back, weaving through the crowd of people. I hear him laugh.

I swerve expertly from side to side, avoiding people and other obstacles. I nearly run into a business man and he spills coffee on himself. That earns me several profanities.

I beat Dylan to the doughnut shop, but only by a few seconds. I pick up the board and enter the shop with Dylan and the scent of old fashioned glazed doughnuts welcome me. "I missed this." I say absently, inhaling as deeply as possible. Dylan gets us some doughnuts and we sit in a booth next to the window. I take a big bite out of one doughnut. "This is so much better than a granola bar, huh?" Dylan says to me. I nod, if I opened my mouth I would have spit doughnut all over him.

I look out the window and swallow. "We need to visit central park." I say, taking another bite. Dylan nods.

"I want you to stay in new York." He says quietly.

I blink a few times, then turn to face Dylan.

"What?" I ask.

"I really miss you. And you miss it here, too. And your performing at Carnegie hall, and your not even eighteen. You aren't doing any good in Japan."

I watch his face carefully. "Hailey, I could come up with a million reasons for you to stay here. I don't want you to leave again. You are the only friend I have. And do you really like it over in Japan? Do you belong there?"

I think. Maybe he is right. I don't belong in Japan. Everything is better here. And I haven't improved my musical studies since I left New York. I could always find another teacher besides Mr. Fujishige.

Maybe I should stay.

"Seventy three." I say quietly.

"What?"

"There is a seventy three percent chance I will stay here." I say.

He smiles. "Ok, now that we're all sad and depressed, lets go to central park." I return his smile and we exit the shop and head for central park.

The crowds are less dense in the park, so I don't need to swerve around as much. I pass a saxophone player who stops playing as I roll by. He probably recognizes me. "Keep up the good work!" I say as I pass by. I remember I used to play here, before I got "Famous."

We head to the Bethesda Terrace and find the Host Club taking pictures by the fountain. Hikaru and Kaoru are posing while Tamaki takes pictures. Mori is watching Hunny while Haruhi reads from a travel booklet. Kyoya is writing in his book.

Dylan jumps into the air and slides on the rail beside the stairs. It makes a loud sound and the Host Club and several others turn to watch us. I jump on behind Dylan and we slide down, landing perfectly and skating on. We skate around the fountain and stop by the host club. "What a pleasant surprise." Haruhi says. He is wearing a dress. She is wearing a dress? I decide to say nothing.

"Hi, Hailey! Hi, Dylan!" The twins say. "Hailey-chan and Dylan-chan!" Hunny exclaims. I smile. "What a coincidence!" I say. "We thought It would be neat to visit some landmarks during our stay here." Haruhi says, smiling. I nod. "I like New York, but Usa-chan wants to go back to Japan!" Hunny says. "Usa-chan wants to go back to Japan and here Hailey-Chan's music."

It's to bad I'm not going back to Japan.

"Hailey-chan? Are you ok?" Hunny asks, holding his bunny tight. I nod. "I'll be right back." I say. I skate away, out of sight of the Host Club, and sit down on the side of Rumsey playfield stage. I put my head in my hands.

What am I going to do? I can't leave the host club. They are all my friends, and I like it at ouran, even if I don't belong. But I love new York, and I can't leave Dylan either.

I almost cry. But I don't. I haven't cried since Dad died.

"Hailey? Are you alright?" I look up and see Kyoya standing in front of me. His notebook is gone. "I'm fine, Kyoya." I say, standing up. "You are very bad at hiding your emotions." I take a deep breath.

"I don't think that I'm going back to Japan."

Kyoya looks at me, judging if I'm serious. "Why?" he asks. He doesn't seem sad, just curious.

"I am not really doing anything there. I feel like I'm better off here in America." I push my board around with my foot, not looking at Kyoya.

"The girls are wondering when you will perform next. They really like your music." I look up at him. "Really?" he nods. I sigh. "I am staying here. Final answer."

I wait for his response. He adjusts his glasses and leans down so we see eye to eye. I see his breath in the cold air. The sun is shining, but a few patches of snow refuse to melt.

He leans forward, and our lips touch.

We stay there, for a few seconds, not moving, frozen to the spot. He pulls back slowly.

"Kyoya…"

He turns and says, "Maybe you should rethink coming back to Japan."

**Done! Woah. Bet you didn't see THAT coming! Haha. Sorry if I didn't describe skateboarding that well. I've never done it so...yeah. Really can't help it. Review for another chapter! Thanks for reading! Bye-bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Oh gosh. I'm sorry. Mild technical difficulties! This took way longer than expected! I hope you forgive me by reading and (hopefully) enjoyig it! Sorry again, and enjoy! **

I don't bother riding to the hotel on the skateboard.

I just get a taxi.

When I get back to the hotel, I throw open the door to my room and slam it shut. I am pretty sure I will get complaints from the people in the rooms around me, but I don't care.

Dylan's cartoons are still on, so I turn them off and plop on the couch. It is quiet except for the sound of my breathing.

What the hell just happened?

I kissed Kyoya Ootori.

Woah.

I don't know what to think. What I want to think is that he truly likes me and wants me to come back to Japan with him.

What my brain is telling me it is a scam. He doesn't really care. It's for his benefit.

Ugh. Love sucks.

I stand up and get my phone off the counter and message Dylan where I am. He responds that he is coming back to the hotel. I sigh loudly, as if someone will hear and ask, "What's wrong?"

I wish.

I check the clock and find that it's somehow only three o'clock. I have to be at Carnegie Hall by eight tomorrow, which is rather early for a lazy teenager like me. I get up off the couch and walk to the bedroom. I leap onto the warm comfortable bed…

To find it is not warm and comfortable, but wet and cold.

This day just keeps getting better.

I quickly get off the bed and return to the couch. I lay down and sleep.

"Hailey…Wake up!" Dylan's voice says quietly.

I am awake in under five seconds. I don't want any water on my face today. I look at the clock.

It is seven forty five.

"Shit! Why didn't you wake me up earlier!" I exclaim and run to my room, changing clothes. Jacket, shirt, pants. They match, kind of. Red shirt, black pants, and a purple jacket. "Because when you slept at my house and I tried to wake you up for breakfast, I ended up with a black eye." He mutters.

I don't comment.

Instead I grab my phone and skip breakfast, sprinting out the door and into the nearest elevator. I literally run from the hotel and into the street. I run through the streets and make it to the concert hall only a mere five minutes late.

I enter the door and make an attempt to slow my breathing. A woman about thirty with long blonde hair walks over to me and asks, "Are you Hailey Toro?" I nod. "Sorry I'm late. My roommate is an idiot."

She slowly nods her head at my explanation, then says, "My name is Sarah, and today I will be showing you around the hall." "Thanks." I says simply, still breathing a little heavy. "Well, lets get started."

We start walking and sarah says, "There has been a slight change in plans."

That is one of the worst things a musician can hear.

"Instead of the celebration of a classical musicial, we feel you should be more adequately placed in a jazz celebration in the Stern Hall."

"Ok, that's…amazing." I say. She smiles, and as we walk through the hallway, there are pictures from concerts performed at the hall. We enter a large door and into a massive room with what feels like a million red chairs and a huge stage ant the far end. We walk to the stage and I stand, gazing into the empty auditorium. I count five levels, and Sarah tells me there are two thousand seats.

Every one of them will be filled on the night of my performance.

"There have been many famous musicians standing where you are now." She says.

"Tony Bennett, Billy Holiday, Benny Goodman, and even The Beatles."

"I'm going to perform on the same stage the beatles did?" I ask quietly. She nods.

My legs suddenly want to collapse.

We continue our tour, going past the rose museum and ending with me getting a plain white knee-length dress and music. I almost groan when I see the dress, but kindly refrain. I look over the music, and Sarah says I will perform a solo of the star spangled banner at the beginning of the night. She thanks me for coming, and says she will see me at the end of the week.

I feel like crying, laughing, and screaming all at the same time.

**It's short. I'm sorry. But...well, I can't think of an excuse right now. So, if you liked it, review for another chapter! I will try not to make the wait so long this time. haha, well, review! Bye-bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sweet baby Jesus! So sorry for leaving for such a long time! Don't be mad! MY USERNAME CHANGED! It's now RandomClarinetPlayer, if you wanna find me on twitter it's RandomClarinet. This chapter is just a random filler, and I was watching a marathon of Impractical Jokers, so I was definately NOT in a serious mood. The song in this chapter is called Good Girls Bad Guys by Falling In Reverse. It's a really great song...go look it up. So...haha well, here's part 13! Enjoy...If you dare.**

13

I walk home from the Hall with the dress slung carelessly over my shoulder. Its only around nine forty five, so I still have the whole day in front of me.

I enter the hotel and ride the elevator up to my room. I put the card into the slot, then the green light of the door handle flashes. I open the door and walk in, seeing Dylan standing in the kitchen. He looks up and says, "Good! Your back."

I immediately feel suspicious.

"What's so amazing about me being back?" I ask, tossing the plastic wrapped dress on the side of the couch. "I realized, while sitting on the couch, eating an apple and watching cartoons, that you are only going to be here for one more week. So, today is going to be the most fun day you have ever had."

I grin. "So…what do we start with?"

He smiles back and picks a remote off the kitchen counter. I expect it to control the TV, but it begins playing music through unseen speakers.

"So why do good girls like bad guys? I've had this question for a real long time! I've been a bad boy and it's plain to see, so why do good girls fall in love with me?"

The loud voice and electric guitar music blasts so loud I'm sure that people in the next city can hear it. Dylan laughs and begins dancing around like an idiot. I roll my eyes and he grabs my hands. We begin dancing together, old friends with no regrets.

"Sexy, please text me. I'm ready for you. waiting, I'm begging, so please get here soon!"

We actually aren't that bad at dancing, but we don't pay attention, we just have fun.

We dance for the remainder of the song, smiling and laughing until we cant breathe.

"Bitch, you gave me the fucking clap!"

The last line of the song blasts as we both collapse on the couch, laughing. The music stops, and the silence rings through the room. I take a deep breath. "Well, that was fun. But…we are probably going to get kicked out or something." I say, glancing up at Dylan.

Knock.

Knock.

Knock.

Three knocks on the door. I stand up and open the door. There is a man, average looking, in casual wear. He does not work for the hotel.

"Erm…hi. Well, I was just wondering if you could keep your music down?" I smile.

"I understand, as a matter of fact, my friend and I were just leaving."

"Were not!" Dylan yells from the couch.

"Hey, guess what?" I say back.

"What?"

"Shut up!"

The man at the door laughs and turns to leave.

"Dylan! I'm serious! Lets go!"

He gets up and we exit the hotel. We walk down the cold streets in silence, then Dylan says, "I expected us to leave."

I look over at him. "What did you plan we do when we left?" He gives me a sly grin.

Oh, shit.

"How about we play a game?"

"Ugh! You know I hate this game, Dylan!"

"But you have to admit it's fun! Just one round, ok?"

I frown. I don't like being challenged.

"Fine. Just one round."

This is Dylan's favorite game. It's called Triple Dog Dares. The goal is to humiliate the other person as much as humanly possible, by giving them Commands through a small earpiece. If you don't complete the commands, then you loose and have to go through an even more embarrassing punishment.

Needless to say, Dylan usually wins.

He pulls out his Bluetooth device and hands me his phone. I get to go first. I look around, deciding something to do.

My eyes settle on a busy furniture store across the street.

A smile spreads across my face.

Dylan and I walk across the street and into the store. We wander aimlessly until I find the bedding department. I nod. He puts the device on his ear, and I walk away, close enough to watch the action, but far enough away not to get to caught up.

I dial the number and see Dylan press his finger to the device.

"So…the bedding department. This should be interesting."

"It's going to be." I say back.

"Ok…get under the bed."

"Um…under?"

"Yes! Get under the bed."

He looks around and walks to the nearest bed. It is fancy, cream colored. He drops to the floor and rolls under like a Tom Cruise wannabe.

I look around, then say, "See the girl coming up in blue?"

"Yeah."

"Jump out and scare her."

"Wow. Really?"

I don't respond. The girl walks by, then Dylan's arms jet out from under the bed. He yells loudly. The girl lets out a shrill scream and jumps nearly a foot in the air. She hurries away, casting a few glances back at Dylan. I laugh quietly.

"Is that all?" he asks, crawling out from under the bed and standing up. "Nope." I say, looking around for inspiration. There is a group of around twenty people heading toward Dylan.

"There's a group of people heading your way."

"And…?"

"Give them each a pillow. You are going to start a pillow fight." I see him laugh. He begins to gather pillows from the various beds surrounding him. The people head by, but Dylan stops them. "Take these. You're going to need them."

The people look confused, but they take the pillows anyway. After a while everyone has a pillow, and Dylan shouts, "Three! Two! One! Fight!" he hits the nearest person with a pillow. The guy laughs and hits him back. It's soon a war zone, and a while later, the people disperse.

Dylan walks over to me and I turn off the phone.

"You know, I missed you and all, but you still kinda suck at this game."

I roll my eyes and take the earpiece from him, giving him the phone. I walk over to the bedding department and Dylan says through the earpiece, "Hmm…let's see. Get under the covers."

I sigh and pull the blanket off, falling into the bed and carelessly pulling the cover over me again. My feet stick out, but I don't care.

"Ok, now when anyone walks by, help them. Act like you work here."

I roll my eyes. A guy walks by me, a few feet away. I can only see his feet and some of his legs.

"Can I help you?" I ask. The guy jumps and looks at my bed. "Um…no, thanks. I'm good." he laughs under his breath and hurries away.

I hear Dylan laughing on the other end. "You should have seen his face! That was priceless!" I don't feel as amused as Dylan. I'm pretty sure my face is red from embarrassment. I bury my face in the pillow.

"Someone else is coming by!" I groan quietly.

"Hey!" I shout, kind of harshly. "Do you need help finding anything?"

"I think I'm finding everything I'm looking for, thank you, Hailey."

The voice is strangely calm for the situation we're in.

Oh god.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you or anything, but…why the hell are you in this, of all, furniture stores in New York?"

Kyoya gives a tiny laugh and says, "We were walking by and saw Dylan. I assumed you would be here too."

"Well…you assumed right."

"Don't get up." Dylan's voice says. I don't understand until a second later when Kyoya says, "Would you like to get up? We could go somewhere for lunch."

"Uh…" what do I say?

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Tell him that he smells like tuna and should throw himself of the empire state building."

"No! I will never do that!" I exclaim.

"Excuse me?"

"What? Oh, no! I wasn't talking to you I was-"

"Don't give me away or you lose!" Dylan taunts.

I pull the covers off and swing my feet off the side of the bed, sitting on the edge.

"ooohhhh, Hailey! It looks like your in loooove!" He says in a voice similar to a fourth grader.

"Kiss him!"

"What…the…hell." I say quietly. "I hate you."

"The punishments…I can think of so many right now!" he says threateningly. I put my head in my hands. This is why I hate this game.

"Hailey? Are you all right?" Kyoya asks gently.

"I'm great. Fan-freakin'-tastic."

I stand up and look up to him. He was defiantly taller than me.

Did I mention I hate this game?

I know the punishment will be worse.

I stand up in front of him, and he watches quietly. I will have to stand on my tiptoes.

A tiny part of me wants him to pull away and spare me the awkwardness of kissing a guy in front of my best friend.

But a bigger part of me wants him to kiss back.

I stand on my toes, and press my lips to his. Thankfully, he doesn't pull back.

Sadly, I can hear Dylan laughing at me through the earpiece. "I didn't think you would really do it!" He gasps through his laughter. I know that I am facing the general direction of Dylan, my eyes are closed, though.

I raise my arm behind Kyoya and give him the middle finger.

**Done! So guys, I've got some news! My hair is now blue. yepp. Blue. So, by now you should know the routine. Review for more! The next chapter is going to be the performance at Carnagie Hall! Get excited! There's gonna be some drama too. Thanks for reading, Bye-bye!**


End file.
